


one night i dreamed

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren's on vacation. Chris trains dinosaurs. They kinda dig each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jurassic World inspired. No spoilers, since it doesn't take place within the time frame of the movie.
> 
> This is the most obnoxious kind of self-indulgent fic, which means I'll be updating it basically whenever I feel like throwing some words into a document.

When Darren went to Jurassic World for first time, as a teenager with his parents, he fell in love with the park. 

When he went for the fifth time, all by himself, he fell in love with a trainer. 

*

“Are we really gonna do this with them watching-” Darren laughs, though it doesn’t stop him from frantically undoing his pants and shoving them down. 

Chris - his name is Chris, yeah, Darren confirms by glancing down at the name tag he’s still wearing - shrugs as he shamelessly nuzzles the bulge in Darren’s underwear. “I don’t think they’ll be offended.” 

Chris has big blue eyes and hair that used to be swept up, messied now by the making out against every available surface between the pathway they’d been making heavy eye contact on and the inside of this little observation bay Chris led them to. 

“Besides,” Chris says, rising to his feet and planting his hands on the wall on either side of Darren’s head. He dips in close and kisses Darren’s neck as he talks, working on the buttons of his own shirt. “This is the one place in the building where there isn’t a camera. Our lucky day, actually. A wire shorted last night and they put it on the low priority list, so it won’t be fixed until next week.” 

"Well, that is pretty lucky...” Darren groans and shoves the shirt off of Chris’s shoulders. He only has a tiny black tank top under it, and that comes off quickly. “Jesus fuck you’re hot.” 

Chris laughs and tugs at Darren’s classic “Jurassic Park” shirt. “And you would be hotter without this stupid shirt.” 

“Come on, man.” Darren flashes a grin. “I saw an opportunity and I took it.” 

“Oh yeah?” Chris bites his lip, stepping back a little. “Well, I’m looking at an opportunity right now that I’d like to take.” 

Darren’s cock twitches hard in his underwear, a sudden damp spot appearing on the gray patterned fabric. “I am... uh... ready to be taken. I’ve got-” 

He fumbles in his back pocket for travel lube and a condom. Chris gives him an incredulous look, but Darren just shrugs. He’ll play it off like he just travels everywhere prepared, but the truth is that he and Chris have been putting themselves in each other’s path since that first encounter over breakfast two days ago. 

Small talk turned to flirting and swapped numbers and... yeah, Darren had sort of figured it might end up in bed but not a bed and he didn’t want to miss any chances. 

Chris must decide not to call him on it because he grabs the stuff from Darren and shoves him against the wall. 

Oh, the manhandling is totally working for him. 

The dinosaurs thing... maybe not so much, considering the way he screams like a little girl and totally loses his hard on when a curiously (and creepily) blinking Pachycephalosauruses eye appears in the window by him. 

But it’s all right, because he’s pretty sure Chris goes soft some time during the three solid minute he’s laughing. 

*

They decide to relocate the encounter until later, in Darren’s resort room. 

Darren even manages to con him into dinner beforehand. It doesn’t take much, and he’s so glad he asked by the way Chris’s smile widens into dimples for the briefest of moments before he says yes. 

“Don’t you have a place to live here? We could always go back there instead.” They’re walking back to where he can rejoin the next tour group coming along.

He doesn’t really want to, but Chris was only on a lunch break. Apparently they’re pretty tight on scheduling when large hungry beasts are involved.

Chris shrugs. “Yeah, but it’s nothing fancy, and I never get to see the nice rooms.” 

“They are nice,” Darren admits. “For what I’m paying, it should be, though.” 

“So what is this for you?” Chris asks. “Just a vacation?” 

“Pretty much. My parents gave me some money, told me I could go anywhere I wanted for my birthday...” Darren looks away. Everything is so bright here, so lush and green. “I guess I’ve been in a funk lately or something. Career isn’t where I wanted, I’m single...” 

“Well, I can help with one of those...” Chris glances over at Darren with a shy, almost hopeful smile. Darren’s heart leaps to a conclusion. “I think we’re hiring.” 

It makes so much more sense than what Darren thought he was about to say. Darren can’t even really be disappointed, because he’s actually listening to what Chris is saying. “Yeah? You wouldn’t mind having me around all the time? I’m told I can be a little too much.” 

Chris slips a hand into his. “I think I could get used to it.” 

*

Darren fills out the application online that evening, before he goes to meet Chris for their first official date.


	2. Chapter 2

Darren doesn't turn the application in right away.

He's impulsive, but he's not that impulsive. He's not going to go after a job because of a guy he essentially knows through a mutual desire to get past second base with each other.

He does start to think, though. He's always the normal little kid obsession with dinosaurs. It's practically a pre-requisite for any kid in the 90s, being around when dinosaurs were brought back to life. He was obsessed with the t-rex and velociraptors and pterodactyls. He had the sheet and comforter set, his walls plastered with figures. He went through the phase of obsession with the science behind it, the little kid books that distilled it down to learn-able terms for his age, but as he grew older and the parks shut down after that series of containment issues and rough encounters, he grew out of it.

And then Jurassic World opened and he went for the first time with his family, then the second time with an old girlfriend, then the third with his brother... he walked away each time with a renewed passion that fell off in the wake of his real life.

But now his real life isn't all that exciting. He's tired of having to ask his parents for money and sleeping on couches. He's tired of smoking too much weed and getting rejected for gigs and stressing over things like whether he needs to cut his hair and does stubble help or hurt and the million tiny little evaluations he undergoes every time someone else gets a role over him.

It might be nice to try and work in a field where what he does matters more than someone else's split second perception and judgement of him.

He won't give himself too much time to overthink this, he decides, but he will try and make an education decision. He'll ask Chris what it's like to really work for the park on their date.

*

That doesn't happen.

What does happen is them deciding before the appetizers even arrive that they really don't want to be sitting in a restaurant surrounded by dozens of families with screaming kids.

The park has a lot of restaurants, but the one they picked isn't quite the right ambiance for an intimate evening.

"The resort does room service," Darren says, glancing around to see if their waiter is anywhere nearby.

"Room service sounds good." Chris sips his water calmly like his foot isn't rocking against his crotch and hasn't been for the past five minutes. Darren doesn't even want to know what that wide-eyed toddler strapped into her booster seat thinks is going on but he feels wildly inappropriate and yet still turned on.

*

Darren grunts as his back his the bed.

Their clothes are strewn between the door and the couch in the front room of the suite, where they had a momentary break from being upright to dry hump through the underwear they quickly shed.

"How do you want it?" Chris asks, one foot on the floor and one knee on the bed. His hands are braced in front of him like he's about to crawl up Darren. It's so hot that Darren's whole body feels feverish from the sudden flush of it.

"Fuck me." The words fly out of his mouth of their own accord... or maybe it's just his dick doing the talking.

Chris grins. "Only if you fuck me next time."

For a fraction of a second he's afraid he'll come just from the excitement of the word next time.

Chris grabs the condom and the lube they rescued from Darren's pants. The stretching is hasty but thorough, Darren squirming through the discomfort and insistently announcing as soon as he's ready.

He appreciates that Chris trusts him to know his body and doesn't question it, just snapping the condom into place and burying himself in a slow push forward. It does hurt a little but Darren's the kind of kinky fucker that enjoys the pain.

Ten minutes later he's got his knees up against his chest and a damp red-faced Chris grunting with every thrust. It's not tender lovemaking; it's sex, it's fucking, and it's goddamn perfect. It's every itch Darren needed scratching and he's in heaven with a thick cock shoved deep inside of his ass.

His fist moves furiously over his own cock, sharp little strokes that over the first few inches. He's chasing pleasure while Chris takes his own, two bodies on different paths to the same conclusion.

It's the eye contact that really charges the air between them, though. Chris's eyes don't leave his, a piercing blue. Chris isn't pretending there's anyone else under him, he's not lost in any kind of fantasies. He's right there with Darren, seeing Darren, getting off on what he's looking at. The performer in Darren is going wild, wanting to put on a show.

He will, he decides. Next time.

But this time he's too close, they both are. He draws up tight, every thing in his body coiling right down to the clench of his toes, and then comes in warm wet bursts between their bodies. Chris finally looks away, head thrown back at a sharp angle, and though Darren can't really feel it he can tell by the way Chris pushes in hard and goes very still that Chris is coming.

It's good, it's fucking hot, but to Darren the best moment is that beat just after where he lets his legs unfold to the side and Chris slumps down against him so that almost every part of them is touching.

*

Chris looks amazing, naked and sweat-sheened. "You know what we should do?"

They went at it so hard the fitted sheet has popped off one corner of the bed. Darren almost wants to photograph it, just for posterity and a memento of damn good sex.

"What should we do?" Darren asks, lazily scratching the trail of hair below his belly button. He's had his fill of cuddles in those couple of moments after and now he's good with a little space.

He can't stop looking at Chris's dick, all soft now and ruddy pink. He still kind of wants to suck it.

Chris is talking. He reminds himself to listen.

"-hot tub is open until ten. We could go take a nice soak and you could have room service clean this up." Chris smirks over at him. "Then maybe we come back and mess it up again."

"Wouldn't that make me the biggest douche ever?" Darren asks, laughing. "The jizz isn't even dry yet and some person I don't know has to mop it up?"

"The maid staff here get paid really well." Chris leans over, pecking a kiss against Darren's lips. "And if you're staying here that must mean you're loaded, so you'll tip well."

"I'm... um..." Darren gets a little lost in clear blue eyes and the sharp cut of a jaw, stubble so faint one would only really notice it from a vantage point this close up. "I'm not loaded. My parents are."

Chris just laughs. "So, hot tub?"

Darren grins and nods. "Hot tub."

*

They order an appetizer and a bottle of wine to split pool-side. Three-fourths of the bottle in, Darren's feeling it tickle him all the way down to his toes.

Or maybe it's not the wine. Maybe it's the heat of the water, maybe it's the warm body pressed against his.

He feels more loose here, more free, than he has in a long time.

(Don't romanticize it, he tells himself. Don't make it into more than it is.)

(But don't ask what it is, because what if you don't like the answer.)

*

Chris insists on walking him back up to his room once Darren gets the all clear that it's clean again. "I'm a gentleman," he says, giving Darren that almost-dimpled grin that makes him weak in the knees.

They hold hands, standing just far enough apart that their clasped fingers can swing in the space between them.

"So, we didn't exactly get to have that dinner." Darren leans back against the door to his room. "We could make it breakfast?"

Chris's smile is rueful. "I don't know how well that would work. I have to be up at six am..."

"Shit." Darren's eyes go wide. "I'm keeping you out too late."

"Hey, no-" Chris interrupts him. "Worth it, okay?"

He leans in and kisses Darren. It's a different kind of kiss from earlier. This is the kind Darren can't think too hard about. His hands don't seem to get that memo, though, resting against Chris's hips and drawing him in closer. Their breath mingles as Chris's mouth pulls back ever so slightly.

"Maybe we try for that dinner tomorrow?" Darren asks, hopeful.

He's only on the island another three days.

Chris nods a tiny fraction of a bit, lips brushing Darren's. "I'd like that. Or maybe..." He hesitates.

"What?" Darren asks.

"I could take you on a private tour of my area, if you want?" Chris asks.

"Is that allowed?" Darren's eyes go wide at the thought.

Chris laughs. "Yeah. It's safe, too, don't worry. I'm not exactly going to throw you into the raptor cage."

"That would be fucking awesome," Darren says, grinning and bouncing slightly. "Fuck yeah."

Chris kisses him again, smiling mouths pressing together. This time after he pulls back, and Darren reluctantly lets him okay.

"I'll call you," Chris promises, taking another step away. He bites his lip and Darren can tell he's trying not to smile. "Sleep well."

"You, too." Darren says.

He doesn't go inside his room until Chris is stepping into the elevator at the end of the hall.

*

He almost wishes he hadn't had the room cleaned. Realistically he knows that the sex funk would have gotten old fast, but he sort of hates that the pillows don't smell like Chris at all.

And then he sort of hates himself for even having that thought. His infatuation is always triggered too easily, and he's the kind of sucker that never really figured out how to untangle feelings from sex with someone that can make him laugh.

It's only then that he realizes he hadn't really brought up the job thing at all. He can't even be sure if Chris really meant it when he made that remark the day before. He tosses and turns in bed for a few minutes, before deciding that it doesn't really matter anyway. He has a few days to decide, and to make sure this decision is based on something besides a man he barely knows.

He finally manages to fall asleep.


End file.
